Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and an apparatus for controlling electric power supply and methods therefor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and an apparatus for powering down an electronic device and methods therefor.
Description of Related Art
The technology for powering down electronic and electrical devices is available, and such technology is widely used for a variety of applications.
The purpose of powering down a device is ultimately for power saving. Power can be saved by powering down one or more devices or by causing one or more devices to enter a mode of reduced power consumption when it is clear that they have not been used for a predetermined period of time. Power can also be saved by powering down associated secondary devices when one or more primary devices have been shut down.
As for computing devices, more particularly a personal computer, the device more often than not, is equipped with applications for setting the computer in a power saving mode via the power options made available to the computer. A user is able to customize the power saving modes from the options made available, which include the setting for switching off the monitor or setting the computer into hibernation mode if no activity is detected within a predetermined period of time. There are also applications provided by independent service providers that allow for the computer to sleep or shutdown. These products however require software to be installed, and these software applications ‘eavesdrop’ mouse, keyboard, and central processing unit (CPU) activity and monitor for a lack of activity. In the event no activity is detected, the computer and its peripherals will be put into a sleep or shut down state by these software applications.
There are several applications disclosed in prior art for saving energy. US 2014/0285019A1 discloses an energy saving device that has an electrical inlet which connects to a general power outlet, and has at least one monitored electrical outlet connecting to a computing device, the energy saving device having at least one switched electrical outlet which connects to, and supplies electrical power to, at least one peripheral device, which in a preferred embodiment is a computer monitor. The energy saving device further includes a switch to control electrical connection of the inlet to the switched electrical outlet, and thus to control supply of electric power to the peripheral devices, of which the peripherals may include printers, speakers, and desk lamps.
However, US 2014/0285019A1 is directed towards a device comprising an electrical inlet, an electrical outlet, and a switched outlet, which has a complex configuration for saving energy. Moreover, this prior art relies on software implementation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,655B1 discloses a computer interface utilizing a sensor for sensing that a user is in the immediate vicinity of the computer, wherein the interface consists of a motion sensor, computer software for enabling the computer security, a keyboard interface connected to the motion sensor, and a keyboard connected to the keyboard interface.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,655B1 relies on software implementation.
US 2010/0031072A1 discloses a system for power management and safety protection and a method thereof, wherein the system and method are applicable to a computer device having a sensor, whereby the sensor detects position information of a user relative to the computer device so as to determine whether to enter a sleep mode or a recognition mode, or the sensor detects motion information of the user so as to return to an operating mode.
However, US 2010/0031072A1 is reliant on a sensor that is built with the computer, and that the power management setting for this prior art is only available for computers that are equipped with such sensor. The system of this prior art is therefore inflexible.
Having said of the above, it should be noted that software applications, and in-built sensors with rigid operation, introduces extra cost, requirements for skilled installers, security issues for network managers, and extended disruption to workplaces.
There is therefore a need for a power saving system and apparatus that are not reliant on software applications, and that the system and apparatus are applicable for a wide range of computing devices or electrical equipment configured with high level interface.